The present invention relates to an opto-electric transducing element and an opto-electric transducing module, and particularly, to a thinned opto-electric transducing element and an opto-electric transducing module which is correspondingly reduced in weight and improved in opto-electric conversion efficiency.
The conventional opto-electric transducing element is shaped to have a substantially planar section, except for a structure such as an electrode formed on the face or back of the said opto-electric transducing element and a roughness or texture on the face or back, such as a V-shaped groove structure having a roughness or texture relatively small as compared with the thickness of the element, as shown in Solar Cells, 17 (1986), pages 75 to 83.
It is well known to provide an improvement in conversion efficiency and a reduction in weight of the element by reducing the thickness of the opto-electric transducing element.